


some other nights

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: There is Cardan’s bed, and Jude simply throws herself onto it.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	some other nights

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 25, prompt: i'll just collapse right here, thanks. a gift for daisy

There is Cardan’s bed, and Jude - bleeding slightly from a wound, but that’s okay, it’s superficial - simply throws herself onto it. Cardan, peacefully sleeping in the bed, groaned at the sudden weight of Jude atop of him, waking him up from blissful sleep.

He groaned at that, palming over to find Jude, and when his hand returned slick with blood, he sat up, moving Jude around the bed as he grabbed something.

“I’m just bleeding a little, it’s fine.” Jude whined, eyes closed, sleep already coming to her. Cardan made a noise between worry and panic, and she pretended not to hear. “It’ll heal.”

There’s the clanking noise of things moving inside a box, Cardan’s fingers gently lifting the hem of her loose shirt to expose the wound on her side. The box opens, he goes through it noisily, and then there was a stinging, cold feeling to the wound.

Jude opened her eyes, and Cardan was holding a small bottle of wound disinfectant, a cotton pad against her skin.

“Are we without herbs in Elfhame?” Jude asked, but did not move as Cardan kept it against her skin.

He flushed a pretty color, and she offered him a small smile.

“I thought it would be best if I had something easier to access, exactly for this kind of situations.” He started, slowly, taking out the cotton pad from her skin, cool air hitting it immediately and relieving the sting for a moment. “Your sisters helped me put it together.”

More noises from the box, a side glance telling her it was white and plastic, terrifyingly mortal. He grabbed a few plastic-wrapped bandages, tearing it with his nails, before he gently put them in place, with a free hand putting medical tape on it, making sure it would stay in place.

“Thank you.” Jude said, as Cardan put the box back in place, then laid with her, pulling Jude closer to him as if to make sure she was safe. She curled near him, and fell asleep before she could hear his mumbled an answer that sounded like “For you, anything”.


End file.
